The New Girl
by sakuraharuno33
Summary: Sakura Haruno has to go live in the Hidden Leaf Village from now on. Leaving friends behind, Sakura and her teammate Kenji leave the Sand Village. What do the rookie 9 have to say about the new interesting, appealing, new girl?
1. Chapter 1 - Sorrow

**Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so go easy on me. i will try to very detailed. I've always like the pairing of NejiSaku so i decided to write a fanfic. **

**note: in this fanction sakura has long hair.**

* * *

_The room was silent. _

_Only the sound of a little kid crying. Her sobs filled the room._

_She had long, loose thin pink hair that gracefully went below her waist. _

_She had strange- yet beautiful emerald eyes.  
_

_Next to her were the bodies of two people, h__er mother and her father._

_She couldn't stop crying, she wanted them back._

_But they were dead. _

_she knew that from now on she was going to be..._

_alone._

* * *

"Gaara, what is the meaning of this? What if they don't want me there?! How can you expect me to move to a new Village! Specially the Hidden Leaf!"I said, raising my voice in anger.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Sakura, I thought we already talked about this. It's your duty. " He said, his tone had no emotion whatsoever.

_Tsk_. Does he even care? I hate the Leaf Village. I'v always had. Yes, I know I was originally born there. But I've lived my whole life here in the sand. I grew up with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. And they are just gonna let me leave like that? Just like that?!

i didn't care whether i was born here or not. Why did that even matter? This is my home and I'm going to fight to stay.

"Temari! _Help_ me out here!"

She shook her head sadly. "No. You must go back. That is where you belong. Besides.." she paused

"If you refuse to go, they will make you. even if it means someone carrying you all the way there. There is nothing we can do, Sakura."

This is absolutely ridiculous! I don't belong there. My home is here. they just expect me to leave my friends behind? My house?

Why aren't they even trying to...?

"These aren't my orders Sakura. The elders clearly said you must go back. As much as I don't want you to go, you have to. I'm sorry." Gaara spoke once again. there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a lot of paperwork to do. Go home and start packing. You leave tomorrow." The Kazekage said as he continued to sign some papers.

Giving up, I let out a loud sigh and left the room. I slammed the door, leaving a very frustrated Gaara behind.

Gaara took a zip of his tea, looking down at all the amount of paperwork he had to do. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Now that she has to leave...

He knew that he had develop feelings for Sakura long time ago. He just never acknowledge it.

Not until now.

"I'm really gonna miss her.." Temari said sorrowfully.

He looked at Temari, her melancholy expression made him even more depressed than he already was.

"Me too Temari. You have no idea..."

* * *

The wind brushed through my hair soothingly. When I want to be alone, I like to come here. I simply like to stare at the sky and think. it was so peaceful.

I was still furious at my conversation with Gaara earlier.

_i feel so sad, angry, and somehow betrayed. _

I just didn't want to leave. But there is nothing I can do now...

tears started pouring down from my now red puffy eyes. I can't believe it. Why is this happening? I don't want to go. I want to stay...

"Sakura?" A familiar voice spoke.

I turned around to see who it was. "Kenji? What are you doing here?" I spoke softly, my voice was cracking from the crying.

**(A/N= Kenji is a character I made up. He is tall, has brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, not like Narutos, his hair is darker)**

Not answering my question, He sat down next to me and wiped my tears away.

"Don't cry.." was all he managed to say.

I looked down, confused at his somewhat sweet actions. He's usually loud, annoying, and very competitive towards me.

But not today. And I knew why.

"You've turned soft?" I said in a jokingly tone.

Kenji smirked.

I chuckled. "How did you find me anyways?"

"You always come here when you're feeling down. " He said with a shy smile, while looking up at the sky.

There was an awkward silence.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" He said, his cheerful expression quickly turned into a stern, thoughtful look.

"I'm not sure I am, kenji..." i replied, squeezing his hand tightly.

_You're all i have now..._

_Kenji._

* * *

"Naruto! Wake up!" Tenten yelled, shaking Naruto's body nonstop.

"What an idiot..." Neji murmured.

Really? Who falls asleep in the middle of the nowhere? Only Naruto.

"Five more minutes..."

_SLAP._

"OWWWW! What the hell was that for? Jeez I'm up alright!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his swollen cheek in discomfort.

"Naruto. We've been looking for you everywhere?! Why the hell are you here anyways? More importantly why were you sleeping?" Tenten asked furiously.

Neji, Tenten, and Lee have been looking for his empty-headed friend for almost an hour. And when they finally find him, he's sleeping!

"I was training and I got tired, so I decided to take a nap. No big deal." He said joyfully.

Tenten was about to hit Naruto for being so careless, but Neji stopped her.

"Tsunade-sama wants us. Let's go." Neji said, walking away.

A now excited Naruto stoop up and followed behind, thinking it was gonna be a new mission.

But they actually had no idea that it was about a certain pink haired girl.

* * *

**_There you have it folks! Chapter 1. I apologize if it was too short for your liking, but i promise i'll make the other chapters longer. this is just like a prologue to let you guys a somewhat idea of whats going on._**

**_See you next time! Review what you think._**

**_~Ayame _**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sakura Who?

**Hello my fellow readers! Here's chapter two. Enjoy(:**

* * *

"Good. You're all here." The fifth Hokage said. Her hands were folded together, covering her mouth.

The rookie nine looked at her curiously, wondering why they were all gathered up here for. Was the Village in trouble or something? The last time they were all in the Hokages office together was when Pein attacked the village, which was long time ago.

"Eh, Tsunade-sama, no to be rude here, but why are well here for?" Kiba asked.

Tsunade opened her eyes, and finally spoke.

"Tomorrow, You all will meet your new teammate." was her response.

Everyone's eyes widened, and shocked faces filled the room.

"What do you mean a new teammate?" Ino asked, interested on who this new teammate will be.

"She is from the Sand Village..." she paused for a second and have a heavy sigh. "Well actually, she was born here in the leaf village. When she was 5 years old, her clan was assassinated. For unknown reasons, the elders said she had to go to the sand village, and live there."

Her words didn't really make any sense. But no one asked for more information.

They all notice that their Hokage was stressed and tired. She didn't really seem happy with the news.

News that actually she received 3 days ago.

"You will all come to the front gate at 8:30am. She should be here by then. You are all dismissed." with no further details, everyone nodded and left.

* * *

"I'm so tired. Let's take break..." Her very annoying teammate said in exhaustion.

I groaned. How many times has he said that already?!

"Idiot, we just took a break 10 minutes ago. Stop being a weakling, we are almost there. "

I was very frustated by now. We have been walking for 4 days straight. We were worn out, and very hungry. Besides the fact that we are going to the place I hated the most and truly didn't want to go, Kenji keeps whining every 5 minutes.

We should be in the leaf village by now. If it wasn't for Kenji wanting to take a break all the time.

We should be close by now. i hope.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was really nervous.

Who will my new team be, will I even be assigned to a new team? I hope not...

I stopped for a second.

Kenji noticed i wasn't next to him anymore so he turned around. "Huh? Why did you stop?" Kenji asked.

I sat down next to a tree, and Kenji quickly did the same.

Letting out a loud sigh, i drank my water quietly. That's when a great idea hit me.

Kenji is the most competitive person i knew. Everyday he would knock on my door for a challenge. When we trained together, he would always try to run faster than me. If i did 20 push ups, he would 40.

He was a pain in the ass.

But he was my best friend. And no matter how irritating he can get, i cared for him very much. We grew up together, and i'm used to always being with him.

You're lucky i'm a very patient person..

"Say, how about a race? Whoever gets there first, wins. The loser has to do anything the winner says for a week." I said proudly. This was my chance to prove him i'm not so "Boring" or "bitter"

Kenji smiled, which soon turned into a evil grin. "You're on."

1...

2...

and...

3!

Without even blinking, We both started running. That's when Kenji decided to use ninjutsu.

"Dragon Ball Jutsu!" He shouted.

A gigantic fire dragon was making its way towards me. I was able to dodge it on time by jumping, but only to find the dragon still following me.

I see he wants to play with fire, eh? Ha. We'll see about that.

I started making signs with my hands, "WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"

The two dragons mixed together, vapor started to come out.

kenji cursed under his breath. He was stupid enough not to remember that her pink haired friend had the Water ability. So he's jutsus were useless against her.

* * *

"Do you guys see that?! Up in the sky! Look!" Tenten pointed to the sky, a lot of steam was coming out of the forest.

"What the hell...? is the forest on fire?" Naruto said in confusion.

"There are two people running towards here!" a man yelled.

The rookie nine have been waiting at the main gate for about an hour. But there was still no sign of their new teammates.

* * *

"I'm going to make it!" Kenji said, trying to push me away. He was fired up.

"i don't think so!" with that said, I managed to put more chakra to my feet, making me go slightly faster.

He groaned. He knew I was going to win.

I was so close to the gates, my sight was a little blurry because of how fast I was going, only to see that I was running towards the figure of someone...

who is that? I can't stop now!

SLAM.

"NEJI-NIISAN!" Hinata screamed worriedly. A girl just suddenly bumped into his cousin!

Oh no...

I felt my body fall on top of someone elses. The body was too muscular to be a girls..

Dammit! Don't look at his face!

I slowly opened my eyes. A small gasp came out of my mouth.

I was on top of a very, may I say, good looking guy. Oh and did I mention, he was blushing like crazy?

My face flushed red in embarrassment. He looked at me, confused on what just happened.

"Ha, Sakura, how long are you going to stay on top of him?" Kenji teased.

I found myself blushing again as I tried to get off him.

"I'm really sorry.." was all i said as i looked down, trying not to make eye contact.

"It's okay. My head hurts a lot, though.." He said with a weak smile.

I helped him stand up. I noticed a lot of people were staring. They seemed to be my age. Where they here to greet us?

i gave a small laugh, and awkwardly tried to introduce myself. "My name is Sakura. And this is my partner, Kenji."

Kenji waved and smiled, everyone instantly was noticing the resemblance between Naruto and him.

"You must be the new girl?" Shino asked quietly.

"Yeah I guess. and you guy are...?" I asked, hoping they will introduce themselves as well.

Shino was about to speak, but a certain guy with bushy eyebrows interrupted him.

"My name is LEE! And must I say, You are beautiful!" Lee suddenly said, making his 'nice guy' pose.

A blush scattered across my face. Dammit was i blushing so much today!

"T-thank you..."

"Hi! My name is Tenten! And I couldn't help but notice your hair...it's stunning!" She said happily, giving me a warm smile.

Was this compliment Sakura day? geez.

Honestly, it wasn't the first time someone said that to me. My long pink hair always took everyone's attention. They always say; "I've never seen hair like this!" or "did you dye your hair?"

My hair is naturally like that. I've never took the time to cut it either. I like it long for some reason.

"Thank you, nice to meet you Tenten.." I smiled as well.

"I'm Kiba. This is Hinata, and the creepy looking guy is Shino!" Kiba joked, pointing at his two teammates, a toothy smile popped out of his lips.

There was a small silence, till a blonde haired girl spoke.

"Ahem, lets not forget about the best team of all! I'm Ino, The lazy looking one is Shikamaru, and the one next to him is Choji."

They all seemed happy. They're cheerful, and seem to get along with each other. so different from the people back in the Sand.

"Well, I dont really like the idea of a new teammate but...MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! Don't forget it!" Naruto said loudly, unaware of his words.

I ignored his comment, looking at the guy that i crashed into not too long ago.

"My name is Neji." He said. He was the last person to introduce himself.

He in a way interested me, I didn't really know why. I wanted to get to know him better for some reason.

He seemed very familiar... But where have i seen him?

POOF.

"Hey. I see you two are here." Kakashi said, his eyes still focused on that orange book he was reading.

He continued to speak. "Welcome to the leaf village. Hokage-sama told me to escort you both to your new house. And you-"

"Wait, why are they living together? Are they a couple or something?" Naruto interrupted.

"I must agree with Naruto on this one, Kakashi-sensei! it doesn't seem right." Lee said.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

I couldn't help but laugh at their foolish words.

Everyone watched amusingly at us. We were laughing, really loudly.

"You're a very idiotic boy aren't you? Kenji is simply my teammate. We are just friends. Besides i'm okay with sharing a house with him. Trust me, it would be a disaster if he lived alone." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He looked at me dumbfounded, apparently he didn't believe us.

"Aw come on, Dobe. I mean she's hot and all, but nah." Kenji teased.

I raised an eyebrow at his statement, did he just call me hot?

"If I was you, I would watch out those words that come out of you mouth. Unless you  
want me to rip it off your body?" I said and gave him a death glare.

"Fiery and sexy, I like 'em like that" Kiba winked.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata said, embarrassed at his friends words.

"Hn. I didn't know this Village was full of perverts." I said while crossing my arms.

Everyone laughed.

This place somehow made me feel welcome. It's been ages since I last laughed like that...i felt comfortable...

was is this feeling? Was this really the right choice?

* * *

**Chapter 2 done. This was more like a greeting chapter. **

**Whats going to happen next? **

**Ayame: i sense a little romance...**

**Lee: Of course you do! Me and sakura-san are going to get married!**

**Sakura: are you on drugs?!**

**Ayame: Wait what are you two doing here?**

**Neji: Pathetic. **

**Ayame: Ah, come on neji-san! You know you like Sakura!**

**-Neji blushes-**

**Sakura: AYAME!**

**see you next time? Review if you liked it (:**


	3. Chapter 3 - Brother

**I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I had to fix my other chapters. If you go back and read them you'll notice that changes i made. But anyways, here's chapter 3. **

**Note: Team Kakashi includes of Naruto, Sakura, and Kenji. Sai nor Sasuke exist in this fanfiction. **

**Don't get mad at me, hehe. **

* * *

We just moved in 2 weeks ago to The Leaf Village. Everyone so far is treating us nicely i guess. I'm not saying that i like living here though. I have no choice but to stay.

I could say that i have made good friends with everyone.

Naruto, i really like him. He's fun to be with, even though he is a pervert. He always makes me smile for some reason.

Ino, she is really nice to me. We went to the mall to go buy some clothes and she has an amazing sense of fashion. We always talk over the phone, and she always comes to my house to hang out.

Shikamaru, well um, i barely see him honestly. But he does usually help me find places in the Village. I haven't been here in forever, so i don't remember where the stores are.

Choji, ah well, he is a good person to go eat with.

Hinata, she acted really shy towards me when we first met, and we don't talk a lot. I helped her do some chores at her house the other day, and she treated me really kindly. I don't see her a lot either.

Shino, even though he may seem really serious and quiet all time we managed to keep a long converstaion the other day.

Kiba is a different story. He flirts with me all the time, and our conversations don't even last a minute till he starts talking about how 'beautiful' and 'sexy' i am.

Tenten, i could say she is the best one out all them. We always train together. I get along with her the most out of everyone. She even said i was her best friend the other day, which shocked me because I've never had a best girl friend.

Ah, now that i realize i'm always hanging out with boys...

Lee, um...he is sure...different.

And lastly, Neji.

I...i don't even know what my relationship with him is. I can't think straight when i'm around him. I'm always blushing at the slightest actions. For example, i was eating with Tenten and him the other day, and i accidentally touched his hand while i was trying to grab the salt.

How stupid is that...? i don't know why i act that way towards him. is it because...?

_no. absolutely not. I am not going that path again._

Changing the subject, we live in a huge house, more like a mansion I would say. I honestly think this is too much for two people, but they said this used to be my parents house, and it was mandatory that we stayed here.

I have to cook, clean, and pretty much do everything by myself. Kenji doesn't do anything, of course. He's a lazy bum. He won't clean his dishes, or clean his room, or even clean up his mess when he cooked something for himself.

I was angry indeed. But i easily got used to it, i guess i expected this to come. He's always been like that. He's a boy after all.

In the other hand, we haven't gotten any missions yet since we just moved in. We are still trying to adjust here. So it's really boring not doing anything.

I have gotten invitations to train with Lee and Naruto, but i politely declined.

I didn't want to be near them. Why? because they are _perverts._

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"So Sakura-chan, where would you like to go?" Naruto smiled as he held my hand._

_His fingers were now locked into mine, making Naruto grinned in approval._

_I found myself blush at his very intimate actions. Only couples hold hands like this..right?_

_I groaned in annoyance. Who the hell does he think he is?_

_I tried to let go of his hand, only to find him squeezing it tightly._

_"Naruto! Let go of Sakura-san!" Lee shouted as he approached us._

_I let out a sigh. __Thank god Lee is here._

_"Ah, Sakura-san. It's good to see you!" He cheered._

_He quickly put his arm around me, and held me protectively to his chest._

_You gotta be kidding me._

* * *

I sat down on the edge of my bed, holding a picture in my hands.

I smiled. In the picture it was me, my brother, and my mom and dad. I clearly remember when we took this. It was my birthday that day.

_Can you believe It's been 11 years_...?

It's true, my mother and father died long time ago. They were killed by the hands of my own brother. My older brother, Hikaru, was a well known person in our Village, The Hidden Leaf. He was known as a hero, respected by everyone. Besides that he was also really popular with the ladies, he was the ANBU captain, and his strength was unimaginable. But his number one 'fan' was me. I admired my brother so much. I wanted to be just like him when i grew up. Smart, independent, brave, polite, kind...

But now..._He is a traitor. He killed our entire clan._

_How can someone so, so perfect like him, turn into such dangerous criminal? __He had so much potential, so much to look forward to.  
_

Somehow i manage to keep my sanity, and not try to run off on my own to find him and kill him. which is something i secretly desire. He left me alone, with no one to take care of me. He left the village when i was 5 years old.

That day, he lost everything. That day,

i lost everything.

It's been a long time. I don't know where he is nor what he's doing. Is he alive? Is he dead?

I question i ask myself everyday is...

Why? Why did he kill our clan? Why did he leave me?

_What are you doing right now, brother?_

* * *

**_flashback._**

"_Brother..." she said, drowning in her own sobs._

_the little girl cried and cried. Tears coming down her delicate face nonstop._

"_Why?"_

"_..."_

"_Answer me! Why did you do this?!"_

"_Sakura, you must live..."_

"_...live to kill me."_

_With that said, He disappeared into the dark gloomy night._

_Leaving the crying girl alone, next to the body of her now dead parents._

* * *

"Hikaru-senpai. Shall we go now, yeah?" The blond said enthusiastically.

Deidara was excited about their new mission. They needed to steal a forbidden scroll, that was in a small village close to the Hidden Leaf.

They haven't gotten any new missions recently, and Deidara has been bored as hell.

Hikaru nodded as they both left the cave.

* * *

**3 days later**

"Neji, where is Sakura?" The 5th Hogake asked.

Giving a loud sigh, he spoke. "She should be arriving in any minute."

The door burst open, Team Guy turned around to see who it was.

It was Sakura. And she was angry. Really angry.

"What is the meaning of this?! How long did you people think you could hide this from me?!" I yelled loudly.

Everyone noticed the small book she hand in her hand. Wait... was that the bingo book?

"Sakura, Why do you have that?" Tsunade yelled back, quickly standing up and snatching the book away from her hands.

"Why didn't you people tell me that my brother was in the Akatsuki? WHY?" i shouted again, this time sounding more like a scream. I think everyone in the Village could hear my voice.

SLAP.

Everyone gasped. Tenten covered her mouth in shock. The Hokage has never slapped anyone like that.

Touching my now swollen cheek, I glared at her.

"Young lady, Do not raise your voice to me like that. Now i'm going to ask you this one more time, where did you get this?" She said more calmly this time.

"It was on my desk." I said quietly, looking down.

It was true, when I woke up this morning I found it on my desk. I'm not sure who put it there, but it was there when i woke up this morning.

"What? Who would've done that..." She said, more to herself.

She sat down her desk and spoke. "I will deal with this later. Now, I must tell you about your new mission." Team Kakashi and Team Guy, you will both go to the Hidden Village in the Sound. Not too long ago some important scrolls were stolen. They said it most likely stolen by members from the akatsuki. Your job is to find out who did it, and bring the scrolls back where they belong. This is a A-ranked mission. You must not fail."

Naruto gulped. A-ranked mission? Those scrolls must be really significant.

"Those scrolls are very, but I mean very important. If someone gets their hands on it, the world could be in danger."

I wasn't really paying attention at what she was saying. After she slapped me I got quiet... I can't believe Hikaru would join that organization. He has definitely lost it.

_I will find you, brother._

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 3. review what you think(: 5 new reviews = i'll continue the story.**


End file.
